mikans past comes back
by jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga
Summary: Mikan living her normal life at the academy with her friends, but what happens if her old friends from her village come back. friends before she knew Hotaru and what happens if she has to choose? WAIT a minute Mikan old crushes are here too lets go back to Mikan past and see what happened that made her forget about her village friends.:)


June/20/12

Dear diary,

Today was a really bad day but in the same time i had lots of fun with my cousin's,sister,niece, and grandma. It started when i woke up at 10:00am i was so tired but went to use the bathroom and brush my teeth i was really sleepy so i go`t back to and was about go to sleep when suddenly anthony knocked on the door and said lucy was here and to get ready and so i did. we were all in lucy car but then we left to the mall. i had some fun being with them, so we started heading home but one my cousin flicked a limousine driver then the driver saw and was following us i got scared but we were able to ditch the old geezer. I wasso happy that we were going home because supposley today ch166 of gakuen alice was going to come out now i dont know because the internet isn't working. so this so sucks!okay i got it back now its been 5 days without internet but i got to read ch166 its so sad natsume isn't breathing and mikan is trying her best to bring him back

MIKAn pov:

So i woke at 5:30am in morning way to early for me to go to class it doesn't start until 8:00am so i decided to take a long shower. when i got out it was 6 O'clock so i decided to go for a walk and i walked i rember the day me and hotaru met and the rest of the gang i really care for each of them. But then my head started hurting and some memories were holding in not wanting to come out so i decided to go to for some help.  
ROOM I knocked on the door but no one opened so i knocked again no answer so i decided come back later so i went to the classroom and wait there until classes begin. It was 7:45 so i decided to sleep for a while then people started coming into the classroom and unpacking there things and were also shock to see me in the classroom so early even the gang except ruka and natsume becuase they weren't there was about to begin and then the door slammed opened and natsume and ruka came in and sat down.

"goodmorning ruka-pyon" "goodmorning natsume" i said "hn" natsume said back "goodmorning sakura san" i smiled when ruka greeted me back he then turned a hint of red so i told him if he was sick i went more closer but he shook his head and turned red as a tamatoe i then shrugged it of and was running to give hotaru a hug but then BAKA BAKA BAKA i got hit by the baka gun. Yuu then came and helped me up at that moment Nurami sensei came in and told us to take our seats.

NORMAL POV

everyone took there seates then he announce tat there were going to be new students "hello my preeties we have 9 new students i hope you'll be kind to them"Nurami annonced everyone was cusriouse "come in" he said then 4 girls came in and 5 new guys came behind them. "can you please introduce yourselves" Mr nurami senei said The first girl was a blonde stright hair with cute light blue eyes"hi im mary i have the technolgy and memory alice 3 star"everyone was amazed Then a girl black hair kinda is like permy and brown eyes went next"Hey im trixie and i am a 2star i have the fashion and dog alice"  
then the two twins came the first one had red straight hair and hazel eyes the other one had orange wavy hair and hazel eyes they both said" hi im suzan i have the telportation alice and im sally i have the art alice were both 2 star" they smiled after was a boy with blonde hair like ruka and silver eyes that made you fall in love with " hi im Mark i have the voice phormone 3 star"  
Then some kid black hair blue eyes didn't say anything and was emotionless so Mark said" oh this is Saito he doesnt talk much he's a special star and has the water alice"he smiled again which made girls blush except me and hotaru "the dude with black hair is hot""yeah" girls started talking about the two boys.  
Then a guy with sandy hair and green eyse said "Daniel 2 star have the teplathy alice" and a boy that looks like him but dark brown hair said " Dillon have the strength alice 2 star and this kid next to me is billy has the metal alice 3 star"he said while billy felt embarrased he had sandy hair but had glasses on.  
"Okay free period have fun" Mr nurami sensei said and left girls had there eyes on mark and saito and alredy made a fanclub for them.  
WOW first day and you guys already have a fanclub" mary said while they shrugged

MIKAN'S PoV"

i was looking at them and they looked so familiar but i shrugged it off and went to the front of the classroom after Yuu introduced himself to them. "Hello my name is Mikan Sakura i hope we can be friends" i said as i gave the a big smile to them when i looked at them they were wide eye open everyone saw and wondering what happen then mary came closer to me even her gang was wondering what she was doing as they just stared until Mary kissed Me full on the lips i was so surpried along with everyone in the classroom even natsume was wide eye open, there jaws almost hit the ground after mary sepperated and gave Me a smiled and hugged me, i was really confused after they hugged me my jaw was open and was going to say something until mary said "i missed you best friend"When hotaru heard this she was having a dark aura around but no one notice except the people around her.  
"Um who are you and why did you kiss me" i asked trying to keep calm "dont you remember your best friend mikan" crying fake tears everyone sweatdropped "sorry but my best friend is Hotaru and i dont know you so yeah"  
Hotaru was so glad to hear what mikan said and calmed downed a bit "Come on here i made this helment to go through every memory you have even if you forgot it translate it into a film" mary said and puts its on Mikan head and now everyone was ready to watch the movie in my head they were so excited.

NORMAL POV:

in the memory before mikan new hotaru its say a cute little girl with hazel eyes and brown hair was sitting on grass wondering and thinking-mikansakura

"Mou its so boring i wonder what everyone doing especially mary chan" said the 8yearold mikan with sparkleing eyes Back in the class everyone sweatdropped "wow mikan is so cute at least we could all see how she was before she came her and met hotaru right" said anna with sparkling eyes seeing the 5yearold mikan they all sweatdropped.

[in memory]

mikan was waiting then a boy a year older came to her "Hey cutey wanna play together" he said trying to get mikan attention "No"said mikan "Why not come on i'm handsome and popular lets go play together alone " said the boy while smirkig "Sorry but grandpa told me not to talk to strangers" mikan said looking at the ground " plus i dont like going with guys i don't know" she said getting up to walk away but was grabbed by the wrist the boy frown at what she said and pulled her to the ground he was now on top of her and there was no one around "Hey get off of me" "let me go i have to go home already"mikan said "don't worry once im done, you could go" he said he was about to kiss until he heard her mummure something "What did you say" the boy said "i said get off of me " miakn yelled then someone came and pushed the boy off her hey she doesn't want to be with you" said a guy with raven hair and green eyes about 15yrs old yeah so get lost"said a girl with dark orange hair and light brown eyes the boy was about to leave until he heard mikan sobbing he felt sad so he went closer to apoligise until a fist came in contact with his face mikan punched his face that made him go flying to the next block "O my gosh tom,ally what did i just do " mikan said panicking asking the two 15yrs olds and they both sweatdropped "You did what was right"said the raven guy name tom "yeah he deserves it"said the orange headed girl name ally "but wasn't that to much"she asked "no"they said in unision fine forget it"mikan sigh "dont tell the other they'll get mad and worried okay if you want"tom said well see yea and be careful"ally said walking of guess i'll be going home what time is it" mikan said looking at her watch "o my gosh its 9:30 grandpa gonna kill me" mikan said sobbing with fake tears she then ran and went home she got there at 9:39

back to the Classroom "WOW mikan i never thought you had it in you" Sumier and trixie said MIKAN YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS HAPPENED TO YOU DID SHE TELL ANY OF YOU GUYS" mary and hotaru asked with murderous aura while looking at the gang while they shook there heads i would have killed him if you told me for you!"they said in unision "hey dont blame me i dont even remember anything and that guy touched me now i wont be able to get married" mikan said with fake tears coming out everyone agreed if they saw that guy they will beat him up even natsume,saito, ruka were in too

In memory

wahhhhh i wont be able to get married but no onw knows this happened, plus ally and tom wouldn't say anything so im still pure ha now i hope this never comes up in a conversation"mikan said while entering the bathroom once she got inthe bathroom she was taking off her skirt.

Back to the class they sweatdropped on what she said to herself "THe guys have to turn around or else" Said mary while hotaru was pionting her baka gun at them as the guys turned around not trying to provoke them "huh oh yeah i forgot the guys were watching" mikan said while scratching her head "once she's in the bath tub you guy could continue watching" they all nodded "and now you could look"  
IN MEMORY

mikan was in the tub and was relaxing until someone opened the door she looked a saw that it was mary,saito,and mark standing there "oh hey you guy watcha you guys doing" Mikan ask as she saw saito and mark turned red while mary just smirked "hey mikan could i go in two i wanna swim with you" She said giving puppy eyes that mikan couldn't resist "fine"mikan said "do you two wanna jion in" mary said looking at the two boys who were blushing they shook there heads and ran off to wait in the living room "Say im gonna get out okay im gonna talk with mark and saito" mikan said "kay i'll get out in a minute"mary said while washing her hair and while that mikan came out of the shower and got her pj on then went to the living room to talk to mark and saito "Hey you guys whats up"mikan asked them "nothing we just wanted to see if your doing okay right saito"mark said while looking at saito waiting for his reply "hn whatever"saito replyed "so what did you do today mikan chan"mark said while looking at mikan flushed face mark and saito both wondered what happened " nnnothing hhappened today well nothing ffun plus i just went to go walk around yeah thats what i did" mikan relpyed while scratching the back of her head remembering what just happened a few minutes ago with that boy and feeling nervous if they found out "Hey what happened baka" saito said getting mad because she not telling him what really happened today "yeah you could tell us if something wrong we could try and help out "mark said with a worried face "nno nothing happened" they were about to say something until mary came in the room "ahhhh that was a good shower"mikan sighed she was saved by mary "oh i forgot to tell you guys that this weekend we will be going to the hotsprings dont worry i already told your parents and they agreed isn't that greet" mary said with a big smile on her face "WHAT!" said the three stung kids "wait when are we going and what do you mean by we" mark asked in a confused look tommorrow and you know us, trixie,suzan,sally,daniel,dillon,tom,ally,and billy and dont worry i already told them today that's why we were busy"mary said "well i guess if thats the case then ill go" mikan sighed yay how bout you two" mary said as she turned to the two boys "no" they both said unsion "what but why" she said with a frown "because we dont want to"mark said "fine i guess it me and mikan hey mikan while were there why dont we start looking for a boyfriend for you"mary said while smirking "huh"mikan said confused "i cant wait cute hot guys with us, love it, can you imagine it you guys"mary said while mikan was blushing hard "were coming" yelled the two boys in unision "YAY" yelled mikan and gave them both a hug that made them blush furiasly.

Back at the class

"ha you guys are over protective like two guys i know"koko said while eyeing natsume and ruka the next moments his hair was on fire "Shut up"said the fire caster and animallover shouted with a hint of red in there cheeks "hey mikan after this lets go look for cute guys in central town like the old days" mary told mikan smirking sure why not im 10yrs old already so i guess i could have a boyfriends " mikan said sacarcsly with a bright smile turned into a frown "not"  
"yay finally then you can have fun with him"mary said happily " huh what"mikan asked confused "i'll tell you later"mary winked at her Everyone in the classroom were shocked on what they heard the next thing they new the tempature was rising and heard four guys murmuring things under there breath but snapped when they heard the last thing mary said Oh you could also take him to your room and do naughty stuff"mary said smirking and looking at mikan who blushed a little but no one noticed except four guys "NO!"shouted natsume,saito,ruka,and mark together everyone turned around to see them but the 4 guys looked away "haha you should have seen your faces you guys were hallarious hahahahaha"yeah" they were freaked out" "hahaha"koko,daniel,kitsu,and dillon said while rolling on the groung holding there stomachs at the end they were set on fire, soaked,chased by girls,and animal,(fire was nastume,  
water was saito, the girls were mark becuse his alice is voice phormne,and animal by ruka wow that sad but funny)  
"okay lets continue"hotaru said getting inpatients "and you guys better be quit" she said taking out her baka and pionting it to everyone they all zipped there lips

[IN MEMORY]

mikan pov i woke up it was 8:30 and we leave at nine so i only got 30 minutes to get ready i remebered what happened last night {flashback}

"were coming" yelled the two boys in unision "YAY" yelled mikan and gave them both a hug that made them blush a little.  
"so what time are we leaving tommorrow"mikan asked letting go of saito and mark from the embrace and looking at mary though the two boy swere dissapointed but wasn't noticed "we leave at 9:00 i'll come pick all you guys up so we all meet at the park next to the school" mary said while walking out the door see yeah" she yelled when she walked home "So i guess you guys are leaving to right" mikan asked the two guys standing next to her "Yeah its getting late so see you tommorrow i guess" mark said alongside saito "goodnight" they both said once they walked out the door "okay so i guess i'll go to sleep" mikan said to herself while getting in bed and falling asleep"  
{end of falshback}

"so i got everything packed now i go to the park i guess"i said to myself "bye bye jichan"i yelled out to grandpa while walking out the door "Bye have fun mikan but not to much fun and don't get pregnant" he yelled back kay kwait what prgnant!huh never mind bye" ans ran out the door

[NORMAL POV]  
Mikan was the first one ther then came trixie and daniel mikan was smirking when she saw them together "So you too are a couple" mikan asked with sparkleing eyes no" they said in unision and led to trixie to blush furisuly "just kidding" mikan said giggleing a little "Hey what about Mark and Saito" trixie yelled and mikan angry on what she said wwhat do you mean" mikan said with tints of pink on her cheeks that were noticed by daniel YOU LIKE MARK AND SAITO" daniel yelled and on cue came saito and mark "who likes who?"mark said with a confused face "no one" mikan said quickly"no one likes no one right you guys" mikan said turning to trixie and daniel with a glare saying IF-YOU-TELL-YOUR-DEAD this made there spine shiver with fear and they shook there heads and agreed quickly Yeah we were just talking about tom and ally and that they should be a couple already"trixie said as quickly as she can

[AT THE CLASSROOM]  
wait you liked mark and saito"dillon and kitsu asked confused, mikan blushed a little and turn away while hotaru blast her baka gun at them baka"she said and sighed "So you liked me baka"saito said while smirking mikan blushed a little and said"i don't know supposely i liked you and mark so don't get all full of yourself like natsume over there"  
"what did you say polka"natsume said with a murderous arura surrounding him "oh nothing, and stop calling me polka my names mikan M-I-K-A-N" said mikan "HN"replyed natsume getting annoyed "hey why do you call her polka" asked mary natsume smirked while mikan and ruka blushed super hard [ if you haven't notice there first meeting when natsume took or stoled mikan's underwear ruka was right there seeing the hold thus letting him see her underwear prints too he a pervert too]  
everyone in the classroom was also curious and were listing whatnatsume would say even hotaru was in it "thats because its the type of underwear print she wore when we first met"natsume told her with an emotionless face once he said that everyones jaws fell to the ground[except mikan and ruka who were still blushing]  
"mikan you lost your virginity"yelled anna,nonoko,suzan and sally "NOOOOOOOO!yelled mikan on the top of her lungs"baka baka baka baka baka you guys are baka!" mikan said super loud and a dark arura surrounding her"How do we know it's true" sumire said with trixie who agreed" Because i don let boy TOUCH me" mikan said while smiling dark aura "yeah and she to innocent for that plus we're 10 yrs old and i was there too"ruka said while looking at mikan who blushed a little" wait if you were there ruka pyon why didn't you help me" mikan pouted everyone agreed "well i didn't know you and i was following natsume direction sorry sakura san" ruka said with a hint of embarrasment and sadness in his tone mikan saw this and smiled and said "it's okay ruka pyon" ruka smiled back at her "So could we continue"mary asked politley everyone nodded

[back to memory]

(NORMAL POV)  
the gang were all together and talking to each other animeway then came a bus and on the passenger seat was mary "Okay we all here"mary asked everyone nodded "Then hop in you guys"  
everyone were in partners mikan who was alone looking out the window was just sitting there until saito came and sat next to her she was surprised and saw that mary took mark and became partners (SEAT ORDERS LEFTS SIDE of and Trixie ' and suzan' and sally Right side and ally' and mary and mikan = = = like this)  
Mikan was just looking outside and remain seated for awhile then looked to everyone who were staring at her "what?"mikan asked innocently tilting her head with a pink backround andflowers surrounding her KAWAII" everyone thought when they saw her"oh Mikan chan your soo kawaii" mary said while getting up grabbed mikan from her seat and rubbed there face together Uh what i dddont gett it?"mikan asked with a confuse face "you were quite so we were wondering if something happened"trixie told mikan with a hint of worry in her tone "nno i dont have nothing worrying me im just tired " mikan reply while scratching her head every on didn't say nothing and went back to what they were doing "Hey were here" mikan and mary yelled in excitment "shut up baka your making my ears bleed" saito said glaring at them "whaaa saito being mean to me tom" mikan pouted and crocadile tears as well and ran to tom and was clinging to him "there there mikan"tom and ally comforted mikan "Stop hugging her baka" mark ask with a vain in his head while saito glared at him. Tom did what he was told becuase he's not trying to get killed in a young age.  
Everyone started getting there stuff and getting off the bus. They started walking into the hotspring hotel and went into the front counter. "hello we have a reservation"tom told the counter guy "og okay but you do know this place only has pure guys right no girls well except you guys since you payed etxra to stay here" Everyones jaws fell on the ground except mary"thank you very much here your keys"the guy gave the keys to tom." Mary why did that guy said that this is an all boy hotspring" sally asked "well i did tell you guys about boys and since you guys dont have boyfriends i decided to bring you here" mary said with excitment in her eyes "what!" everyone yelled" are you crazy mary there are 6 girls and about sixty guys here" ally reasoned out "oh well plus mikan in my side right mikan" everyone turned there attention to the brunnette and saw lots of guys all over her saying "be my girlfriend" "lets get marry" "kiss me" "i love you"they all swaet dropped except two guys who were on fire "Um eto i cant um becuse um i i um" "Shes with us " mark said taking mikan hand making her blush"and if you touch her your dead"saito said giving them a death glare "thank you guys" mikan said turning to the other side blushing madly." So mikan you like the place" mary said whie teasing mikan "nnno those guys were freking me out but its a nice place i guess" "i new it hehe" then suddenly in front of them stood 6 guys smirking 5 of them were 8 years old like them and the other one was 15 like ally and tom. they all put there arms round one of the girls except mikan who went to the bathrrom " hey sweet thang wanna hanf out with us" the 15 year old asked ally" no sorry but i already have a boyfriend"she said and hugged tom who turned his frown upside down and hugges her too. "whatever see you guys im going back to the room" the 15 year old said with dissapiontent. the 5 lil kids were in front of each girl except one of them who just stood there bored. "do guys wanna hang out with us" one of them asked" "no thank you we want to stay withour friends" trixie spat at them "You spicey me likey" on of them said "hn" trixie reply "Sorry but we have to go" suzan and sally said in unusion and they started walking away leaving 4 disapionted guy the other one didn't care they wer leaving until they herd a vioce which made the gang stop to look back and the five guys to look and see a lovely brunette running there way her hair was let down bouncing when she ran. "you guys were about to leave me" pouted mikan " sorry mikan we thought you were with us" "no i was in the bathroom taking of my pigtails and putting it back but i lost my ribbons and i now have to leave my hair dow" mikan explained to them " hey you little girl" the guy before asked "what" said mikan and then the guy gave her a kiss on her cheeck "you look cute" mikan started blushing thank him "um thanks but we have to go right guys " she told the gang who nodded there heads fast and zoomed fast out of the 5 guys sight

[back at class]  
woah mikan got kissed by a guy"sumier, anna, and nonoko yeeped "hehe i guess" mikan said scratching her head You know im gonna fast foward its taking to long" hotaru said and fast foward it the day the gang left mikan if you wanna ruin the fun i guess" mary said sighing

{in memory}  
time: sadness

you guys why are you sad" mikan asked looking at the depressed friends "we have to leave mikan were going to and alice academy in america" mary said trying not to cry "wwhat your leaving me cant you guys stay" they shook there head mikan started crying but wiped them off and smiled at them "its okay, you guys could go dont worry about me" mikan said forcing a smile 'mikan' they thought "so when are you guys leving"she asked "tommorrow at 7am" tom said looking at mikan "oh okay then i'll be there and see you guys leave kay" mikan said and walked home everyone were sad and walked back home excpet saito he folowed mikan.

mikan pov:  
i sighed and walked home but felt that someone was folowing me i was already in front of my house when i felt someone hug me from behind i turned around and saw saito there looking straight into my eyes and hugged him too but held my tears back after a while he let go and looked at me again and suddenly he gave me a peck on my left cheek and left leaving me blushing so i ran back home and went to sleep while thinking what happened a while ago

(next day)  
i woke up at 7:45 and got ready i ran to the front of the park who i saw mark there so i guess no one got there yet so i walked up to mark he turned to me and we stayed silent until he hugged and said "i'll miss you" he looked at me a nd smiled a sad smile so i smiled the smiles that always gave away then suddenly his lips were comming closer to me i thought he was going to kiss me he did but it weren't on the lips he gave me a peck on the right cheek i blushed again and stuttered "wwwhy dddid yyou do tthat" becase i wanted to" he said looking in his bored face like saito so i gave up. "hey mikan" i turuned around and saw the rest of the gang walking towards us" "hey" i said i started hugging them once the limo came to take them away from me. My heart was hearting i wanted to cry but held it in. "sorry mikan but i have to do this" mary said suddenly everything went black and all of my memory of my friends were gone.

mary pov:  
i found out that we all have alices i have the technoligy and memory alice so i decided to take away everyones memory about us the only one left was mikan i didn't want to see her suffer so i decided to take away her memory of us and if we meet again in the future will give it all back to her and have a happy memory. so when i gave mikan a hug i said sorry and took away her memory as soon as possible. i layed her down on a bench and gave her a blancket i had and covered her. we all left after that and went to america wishing mikan a nice life.

normal pove:  
mikan woke up on a bench remembering nothing but strted crying and didn't stop until she had no tears and went back home to get ready for school it was 8:00 and school startes at 8:15 am so she got ready and went scool many students started entering the class getting ready then the bell rang signaling the studednt to sit down in there seats "Okay class we have a new student please come in"the teacher said and in came a girl with raven hair pale skin and purple eyes and he face was emotionless ahe was also wearing her uniform neatly. "my name hotaru dont bother me"the girl said emtionaless and that when everything began. END OF MEMORY

{at the classroom}  
So that how you met Hotaru"anna asked mikan "yeah she came up to me and said i was cute and wanted us to jion a contest of singing so i agreed and thats when me and hotaru beacme friends right hotaru" mikan said looking at hotaru "hn " hotaru said with an emotionless face "wow mikan so you had other friends except for hotaru and us and didn't tell us"asked a mad sumiere "well technecly i dont remember then since mary took away my memory"mikan replyed while glaring at mary who was scratching her head said "heheh sorry". "But you know to make it up to you i'll take you to central town and buy you whatever you want" mary told mikan whose eyes were now sparkling. "okay then lets go"mikan yelled and dragged out the 2 gang. "wwhat about classes"  
asked a nervous billy "we could skip come on lets go" mikan said still dragging the gangs.

{AT Central town}

once they reached the bus stop she let go of there bus came and they got on it was a quiet ride until the bus got to central town and they got off. "so michan what do you want me to buy you"asked mary "i want a large box of Hawalon"mikan said whie skipping to the hawalon shop as everyone folowed and sweatdropped. as mikan was walking a guy came up to her and touched her chest,mikan stood frozen looked at the guy "so your an A-cup good size for your age" the guy said with a smirk on his face. The whole gang stood frozen and watched the scene "Why did you touch mee"mikan asked with a low tone "i had to do a dare and i didn't want to so they said to touch one of you girls chest so i looked and the 4 twins looked nice but dangerous,blondie and emotionless girl there look like they would torture me, and the other two look like they would hunt me down and use there alice on me, the last on was you and you have the nafflication alice so it doesnt do much so i decided to do you plus you don't look like someone who would beat someone up"  
the guy said smirking while the rest of the girls heard him say mean thing about them and they look mad"oh and also you not flat chestsed like your friends over there"  
he added this mad the girls furiouse they are still ten of course there flatchested they all thought with a dangerouse aura surronding them even the boys started sweating except four who were thinking'she'/polka/sakura san/is a a cup'this made them think naughty things that koko was reading"woah guys your thinking naughty stuff"  
this made koko recieve death glare but they got back to reality when the saw mikan giving the most darkest aura that cant even compare to natsume nor hotaru's aura this aura made any one pee there pants or get scraed/fear. "so you touched me and are saying my friends are flat chested well then come with me"mikan said with a deadly vioce and a wicked smile and dragged the boy to an isolated area and after about 3 minutes mikan came back with her happy smile then the boy she took away a while ago came back with a lot of briuses swollen face and small bits of hair he went back crying to his dorm."mikan did you do that to him"Yuu asked sweating a bit "did what to who i just told him not to do that again and we played for a while"mikan said with a innocent vioce and a cute backround surrounding her "wow mikan remind me to never mess with you"kitsu and dillon said in unision "kay"mikan said walking to the howalan store "could i have a large box of howalan" mikan asked cutely making the cashier blush and gave it to her for free"hey that not fair mikan didnt have to pay and i do"mary pouted grabbing her own box. "so mikan why didn't you tell us tou were a a-cup"mary said sitting down with her and the rest of the girls the guys were just prtending that they didint hear and were listening carefully. "well no one asked so i came to central town with natsume and ruck but since they went to the bookstore i took my oppertunity... tobyabra"mikan said qiukly at the last part"what?"the girls asked again and mikan told them slowlly"i took the opertunity to by a bra" mikan almost yelled and felt embarrased


End file.
